winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Nights
It was a clear summer night, with the stars sparkling like diamonds overhead. Six girls sat around a small campfire. A slender redhead with a cocky London accent sat chatting with a scarlet-haired girl, roasting marshmallows. The redhead, Ariel wore a light purple halter top, denim shorts with a light green scarf tied as a belt and dark purple flip-flops, with her hair pulled into a braid. The scarlette, Katherine, wore a dark red and orange patterned halter top with dark blue denim shorts and orange ankle bracelets; she was barefoot, and her hair was in short pigtails with orange scrunchies. Across the campfire a leggy blonde, Ali, sat with a pretty Asian girl named Liona. Ali wore a sky blue, western-style halter with a black flowy vest, light blue denim shorts, a black cowgirl hat, and black gladiator sandals. Liona wore a yellow gypsy top with black shorts and white flip flops, with her dark hair in curly pigtails and a yellow, black, and white bandana on top. In between them and Ariel and Katherine sat two sunshine blondes, one named Summer, the other Samantha. Samantha wore a gold tank top with dark blue denim shorts and yellow ankle bracelets, with her hair down and loose. Summer wore a magenta gypsy top and a light blue denim skirt, with dark blue flipflops. They were eating s'mores and laughing at the antics of their pixie pets. As it got darker outside, Ali picked up her old guitar, and starting to strum a few notes, she and Liona began to sing. As they started to pick up on the melody, the other girls joined in, softly. Hello world, this is me life should be, fun for everyone. Life is easy if you wear a smile, just be your self don’t ever change your style, you are you, I am me, we’ll be free. Hello world this is me life should be mmm mmm yah fun for everyone, hello world come and see this is me. Come on baby, don’t be afraid Come on baby, it’s not to late say you do, won’t you open up the door and let me in. Hello world this is me life should be mmm mmm yah fun for everyone, hello world come and see life should be fun for everyone. Every now and then i’m insecure let me show you life can be so pure, seize the day, wear a big happy smile on your face. Look into my eyes and tell me straight, for you I’ll make the whole world wait, let me know, if it’s so, let it show. Hello world this is me life should be mmm mmm yah fun for everyone, hello world come and see, this is me. Come on baby, don’t be afraid Come on baby, it’s not to late, say you do, won’t you open up the door and let me in. Hello world this is me life should be mmm mmm yah fun for everyone, hello world come and see life should be fun for everyone. Hello world this is me life should be fun for everyone. Fun for you yeah, fun for me yeah, fun for everyone, fun for everyone. Category:Songs